Sir Gentleman
by PlainReader
Summary: Merlin has a stalker, a white rabbit with a suit. One shot, Fluffy


_I hope you like this._

 _It is Merlin/ Eggy story, with hints OC._

 _It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar._

Watching his baby sister, Eggy knew he needed someone to help him with her. He had more missions, some dangerous some not so much. He needed to ensure his sister future. He was gratefully for the Kingman's.

Only thanks to the help of the Kingman's, Eggy had a house, granted it was Galahad's house. But he had a house never the less. Redecorate to fit him. Daisy's room was painted with warm peach color with silver bubble and swirls. The closet was change so it individual boxes with back painted in pinks, blues, greens, yellows, and orange. There was white wood furniture, it was homey and perfect for Daisy. His room was paint with dark greens and blues, with furniture in wood and stainless steel. The kitchen warm yellow with white, the living with warm colors, red, brown, and orange, the house was perfect.

But still, Eggy was wary of the organization, he is not as stupid as everyone thinks. His father was killed in his first mission. And while his father hadn't plan anything to ensure his family future or his mother asked for help. The Kingman's didn't help or even asked if she needed help. They gave her a medal with a crypt message; she didn't hear well much less understand.

He could not count on his mother, either. While he told her about his new job, house, and pay. She was happy. He had told her, to stop drink, to break up with Jamie, and to stay away from bad influence like her friends. She did for a while, a month before the house was ready, and while he was away in a mission in Egypt. Coming back, he found her in a drunken stupor, with Jamie beside her. Daisy was in her play pen with dry tear marks. Eggy could barely contain his anger. He grab a trash bag, and got Daisy's stuff and some mementos from his room. Left a note that read to stay away from Daisy, never once did he look back or felt regret. She had tried to connect him, accusing him of kidnapped, of thinking was better than the rest and so on before pleading. Then nothing, it has been a month without a call, letter or nothing. Egg suspect Merlin had something to do with that. Neither way, he was not going to leave his sister in his mother care.

Eggy took Daisy gently from his lap to the crib bed. She was out growing the need for a crib but there was still a need. Pulling a blanket to cover her, and kissing her forehead. He needs someone he could trust with her safety and with money he was saving her in case anything happen to him. He sigh gently, not only that but someone stable and constant in her life too. Unlike him, who goes to mission sometime wondering if he was going to came back. But she also needs someone to be at her side, support, care for her all the time. She needed a family. And Eggy had just the right man for the job.

Merlin.

Half closing the door, Eggy went down stairs and check the doors, windows before going up to his room. He lay in the bed, as he thought about Merlin. Eggy trusted the man, he told Roxy to not shot his brain out, and something she was willing to do. He watched his back with the Valentine's mess, another countless mission. Perhaps with even with his mother, Merlin has either confirmed or deny it. Merlin had helped him with Daisy, researching schools, nannies, and daycares for him. Merlin was already in charge of money and was one who prepared the house for Eggy. Smart, responsible, and his only addiction were to work, specially the tech aspect. Not bad, Egg could mention others much worst. And he was sexy as hell, was another point to his favor.

The only problem is that Merlin is his boss and worst straight. Eggy furrow, he had a problem if he thought Merlin being straight was worst than being his boss. Regardless, Merlin is also seriously crushing on Roxy. And it didn't help that Merlin thought of him as a foolish over grown child.

But Eggy could remember when he crash landed in the target over the garden of the Mansion headquarters. Merlin watching him intensely devour him, he felt slowly bind. As he walk slowly calmly, his presence trap him. Eggy felt like prey as a predator stalk to it's prey, goosedump ran over him. Sliding one hand to his half hard cock, rubbing himself Eggy remember his voice, deep and warm grazing his earlobe. He was gratefully it was cold and cover his shiver as he imagine him lick him. Eggy felt Merlin's hand hover his ass briefly as move to pull the patch of his parachute, the heat of his hand brand him. Eggy was sure as hell thankfully of the shove of the parachute and the wet grass. To cover his moan and his wet trouser, Eggy lay there breathing just like now.

Ever since Eggy could not stop think about Merlin and him in compromising position. Like Merlin thrusting him into him as in lay on the table. Running the risk anyone coming on them or logging in with their glass. Or blowing Merlin while speaking calmly during a meeting seeing if he stumbles over his words. Claiming him violent and hard every time Eggy did something less than decent to accomplish his mission. To a slowly pace in front the main computer where Merlin hacks.

But he always turn into a horny schoolboy in front of Merlin. Like the time, Merlin lend over him of reach for his pad, Eggy stumble over his words. Or when Merlin bend of clean yet another cup of coffee, Eggy's breathe got stuck in his throat. But he always turns into a stupid boy with him. He only earns a tired look from Merlin.

He needs a plan as he cleans himself up, Eggy started plotting.

888

Merlin sat in Arthur's office now his grating his teeth. He had just conrim how much the work late Arthur had given him that was actually his. Lazy pompous bastard. Through it was good considering how he was doing the work of Merlin and Arthur for years. He had practice thus a better handle on things.

Yet another reason for his currently anger was the screen of his new office.

All the screens were black with a gentlemen dress white rabbit waving at him. Big white cursive letters read: **"Hello Handsome, I like you."**

Merlin stood and went to the main computer down stair. Who dare hack into his system? Merlin thought angrily, while he was slightly awe at the skill this hacker had to be.

8888

" **Find me, want to talk."**

Cheeky bastard, Merlin thought, as he typed away try to find the White Rabbit as the hacker calls himself. Reminding him of Eggy, making a smile spread in his face. Merlin had a thing for the younger man. Expect that he was really really young compare to him. It was going to be criminal to lay a hand on him. And Merlin sure as hell want more than just lay a hand on the sweet ass of him.

Without mentioning that Eggy was straight and narrow and Galland protégé. . He only did men on mission, and despite of his great acting skills, Merlin knew he was not so into it. Not that Merlin like those mission either, it filled him with rage as someone else touch what he want so much.

"Hey Merlin, I'm back." Eggy declared as he walked into Merlin office. Speak of the devil and he should appear.

Merlin calmed himself and clear the screen to process to explain Eggy's next mission.

***8

" **Don't you want me?"**

Yes I do, Merlin answer at the question. Frustrate he couldn't find the White Rabbit. Awe that he finally had someone who stood beside him in technology. Merlin was determine to find him.

And hopefully distract himself from his schoolgirl crush, even his niece Roxy was making funny of him.

" **Fine, be like that."**

" **But this is going to be one-side"**

Two , two messages in day in with 2 week and Merlin was no way closer. White Rabbit sent those messages all over the world, had fake poxies, web servers, IP addresses. And when he followed him, he discover the computer in essence was a computer within a computer. Merlin could not find who the hacker was nor he could find a way to communicate with him.

****8

" **Fine. I do like your dark grey sweater better."**

" **You look eatable in them."**

How dare him to use his camera against him, Merlin thought as he felt blood rushing to cheek. In anger and not absolutely not because he was blushing.

"Wow, are you blushing?" Eggy said watching," what's with the rabbit?"

Merlin type and remove the message, "None of important. Now for your mission-" Forcing the heat around his cheek to clear. ignoring the intense way Eggy was stare at him.

"Oh secret admirer then, heartbreaker. But he is right, you look hot in that sweater."

 _Totally Brain Meltdown. Please Reboot_

*****8

" **My favorite colors are Black/Navy"**

" **They don't go well with my skin. Too pale."**

"Are you okay?" Eggy ask after the meeting, Roxy looked up from the pad she was read to see Merlin better.

"Yes," Merlin answers biting back a sigh. He had being sleeping less and eating less. Every time White Rabbit sent a message, he spent the night and part of the day searching for him. Instead of recuperate between messages. He was working on other aspect of positions of Arthur and Merlin. The higher ups, didn't mind leaving him both position. Which is understandably considered, how many heads explore within the organization and outside.

****8

" **You are not fat. Eat more"**

" **Don't over work, I can see you."**

Merlin was surprise of the message, and the concern. He smile, and save the message before heading to work. Only to find himself lock out. Not that was concerning. Well it should be, it was so strange to be hack lock him out of his own computer. But the lock was child play, he could break it easy. But it was more symbolic. He could get into the system if he really need too. His admirer knew the importance of his job. His hacker was take care of him, while allowing him to work if need. His hacker knew him well, and damn didn't that warm his heart. He had try relationship let all fail because no one could understand the importance of his job. And he could not simply tell everyone what he did. Or could he explain why working in the tailor business demanded to work odd hours and unexpected cancel dates. And dating someone in the business was risky and tricky. He had tried once, and he learn both parties need to work hard for that too work, not worth it at times.

Shaking his head, Merlin smile and glance at the camera and nodded. Smiling he broke the lock and left everything in order, in case there was an emergence and ready for tomorrow.

****8

" **Eat better or I would have to go to extremes."**

That was Merlin's only warning. Before Eggy walked in with boxes.

"Hey, Merlin, your man just sent La Dulce food boxes to everyone in the tailor." Lifting the boxes, glance at Merlin, "whoever he is, he is a keeper. La Dulce! Their food is pure sex for mouth."

Merlin watch Eggy, wriggle a bit with a expression of pure bliss as he remember the food. Eggy set the food cart in front of him, before pulling that chair and eager got his own boxes and began to devour it.

"Are close in find this guy?"Eggy asked.

"No," Merlin answer, as he process to eat his own food, with equal gusto yet more gentleman like.

"How about chat with him in some obscure and mysterious hacker chat site?"

"Obscure and mysterious? Haven you being read the dictionary again?" Merlin smirk.

"Hey that was once. And to catch a baddie." Eggy shout indignant

"Sure," Merlin murmur around his food.

Later the evening after Eggy left with the trash and leftover. There was a beep, Merlin turn to see in his computer.

" **Hope you get better."**

Making him break out into a smile.

****8

" **Last night I dreamed about you."**

" **You were naked in my bed waiting.**

" **I got home, and gasp at the sight."**

" **You took my hand push me down."**

" **Flip us over, and took my trouser off."**

" **Suck me off, as you prepare me."**

" **As I beg for you."**

" **You thrust inside me, I came."**

" **Yet you went on thrust hard and merciless into me."**

" **Panting like a whore, I scream your name as I came again."**

Those branded themselves into Merlin's eyes. Filled in his mind obscene image with a certain blonde. And making his trouser too tight for him. Those echo every time Eggy made his presence know. And Eggy didn't want to leave Merlin that day. Distracting him with his tight jeans as he was learning how the basic of computer, as he relax after bruising his ribs.

***8

" **How your night?"**

" **Saw the Star Trek, wish you were with me."**

" **I like action and horror."**

Over the course of three months, Merlin had been receiving odd message some with more intimate than others. At different times and dates, he couldn't find anyone who fit the description or the parameters of the hackers. There were only a few people that could hack into his systems. Shield, Mycroft and his brother Sherlock, who named their sons like that? Even if it fit them incredibility well. Hydra, Charlie Xavier, Reed, Tony Stark as some more obscure members. Let they were in all in a well stable relationships, and had no interest in him. Even if they he could beat gods, or super human being. Or had patience of a saint to deal with some of the things they do.

Beside he was already interested in someone else. Sadly, he didn't have a single clue when it comes to technology.

"Hey Merlin, my computer crash."

Point proven.

"I thought I already taught what to do when it crash." Merlin murmur slightly annoyed he was attracting to the airhead blonde.

"I did what you taught, it doesn't work" Eggy saying with a small pout. Now he remember, he was a sucker for pretty boys.

****8

" **Hey got you a 3 month anniversary gift. "**

" **Hope you like it and use it well."**

Merlin came to his office to find a big box at his desk. Glance the at the hyper gentleman white rabbit as smile at the gift. Gently he open the gift inside there was a brunch of USBs. Furrowing, he grab one and connect to his computer. There a window open revealing detail plans and documents from SHEILD. Dumfound, Merlin reach out for another, it open an window about Tony.

Damn, he could fall for this guy.

If only he was someone else.

***8

" **Don't get jealously of my skill. I can see you pout."**

" **Here is another gift."**

Later that day another box came in, in a expensive but elegant boxes. Had soft dark colors sweater in his size. And he did not feel creep his admirer or stalker knew his size.

 *****8**

" **I like mine men tall smart handsome. Like the FUNKO POP."**

Merlin almost had a heart attack when he step in and found his office filled with Funko Pops dolls.

Cheeky bastard, as he read the message in his screen.

 *****8**

" **I got their partner so you do fall for them."**

" **Better Safe than sorry."**

Merlin didn't even brother clean the Funk Pop Dolls mess. As he read the message, he notice how the Sherlock was next to John Waston, Loki with Tony and such.

 *****8**

" **Nice show in the kitchen. Good voice and legs.** **"**

" **Like our song?"**

" **Dreamt about you."**

It went on, and Merlin still had no idea who the hacker was. Or a way to communicate to him.

Yet he was shock as the usually message was different and final. Instead of the gentleman white rabbit doing human behavior, there were pictures upon pictures of him kissing Miss Alice with bold large word, **"Bye."**

Merlin rush to his computer. He didn't necessary love him. But Merlin was damn fond of the guy. He was still gushing over a airhead, gods know why. But his mysterious hacker had wriggle into his heart a bit.

He challenge him and thrill him in many ways that most people don't. There's was a reason he was the king of the Hackers. Merlin log in and trying again to find his hacker to try and explain things. But once again he was left behind in the dust of the cyber field. With no way to even communicate with him.

Damn, Damn, Damn.

***8

If Merlin was believe in the signs of the universe, well the End beginning with that message. Merlin could not find anything on his White Rabbit. He could not even find a way to communicate. What a king he was. And to make matter worst, his little obsession was take his attention from his Kingmen's work. He was still good and on top of things. But he was barely talking, eating and slaving away at his computer. Even Roxy was sent him looks and subtle hints.

Eggy hadn't even come to see him either, to lighten his mood. He has being going on mission lot and on dates. Which only adds to cherry on the cake or sundae. Diving into his secret stash of scotch, Merlin couldn't have his man. Sure as hell was going to catch his another man.

Sound awful, but it was better something rather than nothing.

And spoken those words too soon. Merlin cursed his luck as watch Eggy sleep. Eggy latest mission had taken him to Peru. There he got beaten to an inch of his life against some low level thug for his money, after he was running from the corrupt politician general.

He managed to get him out, and into a secret hospital where Eggy was declare okay. Bruised but okay, only bed rest would heal him up like new. Merlin arrange for Eggy to be sent home, before Daisy got home with minutes to spare.

She had been worried as she could at her tender age. But with all the lies Eggy told her about his job and with all the preparation he had taken in case of this happening. Merlin smile, the boy was smarter than he let on. Merlin admire how force he protect his sister.

Merlin had taken the day off, something he didn't do usually do. But he need to reassure himself that Eggy was fine. Daisy had to visit Eggy, curl with him before going to eat, and play and sleep. While Merlin taken care of him and her. Through more taking care of her since Eggy spent most of the time sleeping. Now that is was night, Merlin was watching Eggy sleep, slowly gaining color his too pale skin. That only heighten in the contrasted of his dark bruises, and his eyes were swollen and sunken in.

Merlin lean forward to caress Eggy's cheek, whom lean forward into his touch.

"Eggy," a soft voice echo into the bed. Merlin turn to face the rumple Daisy standing in the door.

"What is wrong, sweet?"

"Can't sleep." She answer sleepy.

"Want to sleep next to Eggy?"

She nodded before yelling wait stir Eggy a bit. She turn and ran to her room, coming back with a white rabbit dress like a gentleman. "Sir. Gentleman," she giggle as she went under the covers and snuggle closer to Eggy.

"Sir. Gentleman?"

"Yep, Eggy give him to me. Would protect me."

"Eggy?"

"Yep," she answer sleepy as she grab the push doll and went to sleep.

Merlin glance at Eggy with his mind blow. Was Eggy his mysterious stalker? Merlin stood up and left the room. As his mind was filled with questions. How? When? Why? Echo is his mind.

Refocus and determine to find out if it was true or not. Merlin began to search for Eggys computer.

-888

Eggy slowly woke up better but sore everywhere. Gentle standing up, he head to where he could hear the soft giggles of his sister.

Pausing to get his breathe he stood in the doorway watching, his sister sitting in a chair. While Merlin stood in a yellow apron flipping pancakes in front of Daisy whom giggle. Placing the pan again on the stove, Merlin ruffle Daisy's hair before glance and notice him.

"Eggy, come on. We are planning to eat pancakes join us."

Eggy smile, and nodded as he struggle to sit. Smile and enjoy the domestic feeling, Eggy enjoy the pancakes, joking and assure Daisy.

He was slightly relief when Merlin took her to the day care school. As he was tired and headed to his bed. Only that he woke up again as he felt another person in his room. Blink open his eyes, Eggy looked at Merlin who sat in a chair beside his bed.

"Why didn't you let me?" Merlin ask looking straight at him, with Sir Gentleman in his hand.

Eggy gulp, as he look for the doll to the Merlin.

"What are you talking about?" Eggy tired to brush it off.

"Don't lie to me. I know it is you. I want to know why didn't you tell me?"

"So you could do what? Reject me, parade your girlfriend, give me pity glance. NO way. You did in enough play me along."

"I never play you along. And I won't do that," Merlin fought back.

"Then why didn't you reject straight away. And yes would have, considering you have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then who was that woman you would suck on. Your sister?"

"That was Alice, she is does want she want constantly. She has made it a habit to kiss me. " Merlin yelled as both had raise their voice. Merlin was glad he took Daisy to her daycare, schooling.

"What?"

"She is an old friend, like childhood old friend. She used her beauty to get high place. She had a information I want. I want to get it. As usually she kissed me. As a tease and joke on me since she know I don't that unless it mean something. Which is ironic due to my job. Something she also enjoys to tease."

"Oh," Eggy said as lay in his bed.

"Oh is right."

There was a long silence before Eggy gather his battered pride and strength."So I like you. Now what?" He turn to look Merlin whom turn to see him too. A second they stood staring them before Merlin thrown himself to Eggy, kissing hard on the lips, trying to avoid his ribs too.

Moaning into the kiss, Eggy open his mouth. Letting Merlin to dominate him. Pulling back slightly, Merlin rest his forehead his against. "Now we have fun."

Needless to said Eggy did not sleep that day or night. And was even more sore.

*****8888

Hello,

Hope you like this.

I have a couple of news.

I would restart Golden Cage. But unlike last time, this time, I would redo everything. With problems with Betas and my OWN awful grammar and spelling, the story has lost it's charm. As well, it has become mudded. Thanks to FallQueen2 story Meet my soul, and with her permission, I would rewrite story from the ground. With good or at least decent grammar, using the original storyline and some of FallQueen2 idea to my a clear and interesting would be the last chapter would do on Golden Cage, I would update the new Golden Cage under another different name.

On the Bleach and Avenger, crossover, I have update it today. I would continue it. However, have not seen the new/old movie of Avenger or Thor dark world. I know I never under rock for not seen it yet. So, the story would continue after the first Avengers.

On Masque's Harlequin, I would not continue till I finish either Damage not Docile or Golden Cage.


End file.
